kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lea
Lea ist ein Junge, der in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep vorkommt und in der Welt Radiant Garden lebt. Er ist der Jemand von Axel und der beste Freund von Isa. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance erscheint er wieder, jedoch als Erwachsener. Aussehen In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep hat Lea stacheliges rotes Haar und ist schätzungsweise 14 Jahre alt. Um seinen Hals trägt er ein gelbes Pali-Tuch. Darunter trägt er eine orange farbige Weste mit zwei Taschen und darunter trägt er ein weißes Hemd. Seine Hose ist beige und hat vier Taschen, an den Seiten jeweils eine und zwei hintere Taschen. Seine Schuhe sind rote Chucks mit weißer Sohle, weißer Lasche und schwarzen Schnürsenkeln. In beiden Händen hält er Frisbee-Scheiben, welche Flammenmuster darauf haben. Persönlichkeit Lea ist ein sehr verspielter Junge, der viel Schabernack im Kopf hat. Er fordert ohne Grund Ventus zu einem Kampf, den er verliert. Dennoch will er einen Gleichstand, da er sich keine Niederlage einreden will, obwohl er selbst scheinbar weiß, das er öfters verliert. Somit will er keine Schwächen zeigen. Er schließt sehr gerne neue Freundschaften. Das ist zu sehen, da er nach dem verlorenen Kampf Ventus dennoch die Freundschaft anbietet und auch sagt, dass diese sehr wichtig seien. Er meinte zu Isa dass er möglichst viele Freunde haben will um durch sie und ihre Erinnerungen an ihn "unsterblich" werden will. Berichte *Siehe Berichte Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep sieht man Lea mit Isa, wie sie in Radiant Garden herumlaufen und zu jemanden müssen bzw. wollen sie in das Schloss, denn in den Credits sieht man, dass sie von Dilan und Aeleus rausgeworfen werden und danach von Dagobert Duck Meersalzeis kaufen. Lea trifft allerdings vorher auf Ventus und möchte gegen ihn kämpfen, verliert aber den Kampf. Danach sagt er zu Ventus, das sie nun Freunde seien. Warum Lea und Isa später auch zu Niemanden geworden sind, obwohl sie von den Gardisten aufgehalten wurden, ist unbekannt. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Hier taucht er nicht persönlich auf, sondern wird von Saïx erwähnt, als dieser Axel mit seinem richtigen Namen anspricht. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Während Sora von La Cité des Cloches zur Welt Der Raster reist, hat Lea einen Traum an seine Zeit als Niemand, bei dem er mit Roxas auf dem Glockenturm in Twilight-Turm Meersalz-Eis isst. Roxas erinnert ihn daran, dass er ihnen ein Versprechen gegeben hat, dass er sie immer wieder zurückbringen wird. Hierbei meint er sich selbst und Xion, an die sich Axel jedoch nicht mehr erinnern kann. Roxas fragt Axel weiter, ob er es sich gemerkt habe, wobei er dieselbe Geste macht, wie Axel wen er dies jemanden fragt. Axel lacht daraufhin und meint sie seien Freunde fürs Leben, während Roxas wieder verschwindet. Kurz darauf erwacht er im Labor von Ansem der Weise, in Radiant Garden. Während er sich zu orientieren versucht, entdeckt er, dass Dilan, Ienzo, Even und Aeleus ebenfalls anwesend sind. Als er sich selbst in einer Glasscheibe sieht, fällt ihm auf, dass die Tränentattoos unter seinen Auge nicht mehr da sind. Da er sich diese während er ein Niemand war machen ließ, schlussfolgert er daraus, dass sie wieder Menschen seien. Er stellt fest dass es nur die Organisationsmitglieder seien, wobei Xehanort nicht zähle. Dann fragt er sich, wo Braig und Isa sind. Nachdem Sora auch die schlafende Version des Rasters erweckt hat, sieht man Lea zusammen mit Ienzo und Aelus in Ansems Arbeitszimmer, der sich erneut fragt wo Isa und Braig sind und meint dass er das ganze Schloss auf den Kopf gestellt habe. Er sieht sich kurz um, dann fragt er ob die anderen immer noch bewusstlos sind. Aeleus erwidert das Dilan und Even wach aber labil seien, und sich daher ausruhen würden. Lea meint nun, dass er das Schlossgelände durchsuchen werde, doch Ienzo widerspricht und sagt, wenn Braig und Isa in Radiant Garden wären, hätten sie sie schon gefunden. Lea fragt daraufhin, ob Ienzo glaube, dass sie in eine andere Welt transportiert worden seien, doch Ienzo bezweifelt dies. Er erklärt, dass jemand der sein Herz verloren hat, bei seiner Wiederherstellung an den Ort zurückkehrt, wo er sein Herz verlor. Sollte diese Welt zerstört worden sein, tauche die entsprechende Person in der Stadt Traverse auf. Er scheint noch weitere Theorien zu haben, doch Lea unterbricht ihn und meint dass, da sie wiederhergestellt wurden, die beiden auch bei ihnen sein sollten. Ienzo gibt zu dass es seltsam ist, woraufhin Lea fragt, ob Isa und Braig vielleicht gar nicht zurückgekehrt sind. Als Ienzo etwas erwidern will, unterbricht Lea ihn und meint, dass er sie eigenhändig zurückbringen wird. Als Ienzo fragt wie er das bewerkstelligen wolle, antwortet Lea nicht. Stattdessen fragt er, warum er immer die Drecksarbeit machen darf, wobei er jedoch lächelnd den Blick auf den Schriftzug Door to Darkness, der an jener Wand geschrieben steht, an der Xehanorts Portrait hing, gerichtet hat. Das nächste mal erscheint er im Schloss Disney, als Micky, Donald und Goofy mit Malefiz und Karlo über Minnies Freilassung verhandeln, welche die Schurken als Geisel genommen haben. Malefitz fordert die Daten der Welten aus Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Als Micky nicht sofort darauf eingeht, greift Malefiz ihn an, doch in diesem Moment öffnet sich ein dunkler Korridor, aus dem zwei Chakrams geflogen kommen. Der eine wehrt Malefitz Angriff ab, der andere trifft Karlo, welcher Minnie daraufhin loslässt und ihr somit die Flucht ermöglicht. Die Schurken ziehen sich zurück, nicht ohne jedoch vorher ein paar Drohungen auszustoßen. Nun wendet sich Micky dem Korridor zu, aus dem Lea herausschreitet und seine Chakrams aufsammelt. Der König zeigt sich überrascht, dass er die Dunkelheit benutzt habe, um ins Schloss zu kommen. Er meint dies sei leichtsinnig gewesen und fügt hinzu, dass er nicht erwartet hätte, dass Axel sie retten würde. Der Angesprochene lächelt und erwidert: ,,Das war nicht Axel. Mein Name ist Lea. Kannst du dir das merken?" Dieser Zwischenfall ereignet sich, während Sora sich im Land der Musketiere befindet. Nachdem er diese Welt verlassen hat, ist Lea im Mystischen Turm bei Yen Sid zu Besuch. Er spricht mit dem Zauberer über etwas scheinbar sehr schockierendes, da dieser und auch Micky, Donald und Goofy, die ebenfalls zugegen sind, äußerst entsetzt reagieren. Yen Sid meint dass er direkt nach dem Beginn von Soras und Rikus Reise ein schlechte Gefühl gehabt hätte und das Xehanort über ihr Vorhaben unterrichtet gewesen sein muss. Yen Sid zeigt sich sehr besorgt und gibt zu, dass er weder Sora noch Riku erreichen kann. Er verweist auch darauf, dass, da die Mitglieder der Organisation als Menschen zurückgekehrt sind, Xehanort sicher auch wieder auftauchen würde. Da dieser so ein guter Taktiker sei, müssten sie alles tun, um ihn zu überraschen. Er wendet sich nun an Lea und meint, dass der Weg vor ihm nicht leicht sei. Lea akzeptiert dies und will nun beginnen. Als Mickey und Riku in der Welt die niemals War auf Xehanort und die wahre Organisation XIII treffen und versuchen, Sora zu retten, gelingt ihnen dies nur, weil Lea ihnen kurzfristig zu Hilfe eilt. Hierbei verspottet er kurz Xehanort, bevor er von einem der Organisationsmitglieder angegriffen wird. Als er den Angriff pariert, rutscht seinem Gegenüber die Kapuze vom Gesicht und er stellt überrascht fest, dass es niemand anderes als Isa ist. Nachdem sie zum mystischen Turm zurückgekehrt sind und Riku nach Soras Rettung zum Schlüsselschwertmeister ernannt wurde, meint Lea nur, dass er ihn bestimmt bald einhole, worauf Sora ihn verwundert fragt, ob er ein Schlüsselschwertmeister werden wolle. Er bejaht dies und erklärt, dass er zu Yen Sid gegangen sei, um zu lernen wie, man ein Schlüsselschwert benutzt. Als Riku und Sora sich beide ungläubig zeigen, beschwert er sich darüber, dass sie ihm nicht vertrauen. Er meint, dass er ihnen eigentlich mit dem Schlüsselschwert in der Hand zu Hilfe eilen wollte, es ihm aber noch nicht gelungen sei, dieses zu materialisieren. Als er dann sagt: ,,Hab wohl nicht genug Schwung im Handgelenk, oder so.", ''und die Hand vor sich ausstreckt, erscheint ein Schlüsselschwert, dass stark seinen Chakrams ähnelt. Er selbst und auch alle anderen Anwesenden zeigen sich sehr überrascht davon. Etwas später kehrt er wieder nach Radiant Gardian zurück. ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Lea wird von Yen Sid erwähnt und dass er von Merlin und den drei Feen Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein weiter ausgebildet werden soll. ''Kingdom Hearts III' Lea und Kairi trainieren innerhalb eines geheimen Waldes um sich auf den Kampf gegen Xehanort und seine Echte Organisation XIII vorzubereiten. Lea und Kairi kommen sich während der Trainings oft nahe und bauen eine enge Freundschaft auf. Lea möchte von Kairi, dass sie ihn Axel nennt. Galerie Trivia *Leas Frisbee-Scheiben haben Flammen als Muster darauf, was eine Anspielung auf Axels Element später ist. Siehe auch *Axel Referenzen Weblinks